Questions and thoughts
by hachidori
Summary: A questionnaire can be annoying and weird, but it can cause blushing too! YohxAnna , My second fanfic in english yay!
1. Questions

**My second fanfic in english yaay! Like I said in my first fanfiction my first langauge is not english, it's french, so I'm sorry for my bad english. I hope it won't stop you reading my story!**

**_In Italics: _charatcers' thoughts**

**_- : _Dialogs**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman king!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------- **

-Everyone! Listen carefuly! I won't say it twice!

The teacher was boring, he was going to distribute some sheets to the student. Yoh was looking out the window as usual, not paying any attention to the things the teacher said. The young shaman soon find himself reading a questionnaire.

-This test is to be complete by the end of the class, so you have thirty minutes to fulfil it. Read the questions correctly and answer in the appropriate space! This is NOT going to count, This a test to know if the students have a happy and nice life. Good luck. The teacher said with a strict tone of voice.

Yoh took the sheet and read the first question...

_' Name:' Ah! this one is easy! ' Asakura Yoh' It's a nice beginning! Second one...' Do you have a best friend? If yes, Who is it?' Humm... who is my best friend...Ren? No ... not him, Horo horo? no...Manta? Yes! ' O-Y-A-D-A-M-A M-A-N-T-A ' . Wow this is easier than a mathematics' test! Next one! ' Do you have any relationship more than friendship? ' Wow! What's that? Who gave them the right to ask that! _

He was frowning at the sheet in front of him, he dropped his pencil and looked around the classroom to search something or someone to look at.

-Asakura-san ? Are you going to make any effort to complete your questionnaire? The teacher said.

-Yes, sorry...

He looked down to the paper as he sighed and picked up his pencil.

_...More than friendship...What is more than friendship? Is it love? So it's like a girlfriend? I don't have one...Is Anna my girlfriend? I never thought about it that way before...Maybe she is...She Is my...fiancée after all...I'll just write yes, they don't care about it anyways...Next question now! ' Are you feeling lonely in your life? ' ...No...I don't think so... well it's No...Very well! Next one! ' What do you like to do in your spare times?' There's a lot of things! I like relaxing, eating, watching tv, doing something fun, listening music...I'll write these...' What or who is the most importante thing or person in your life?' Who? who is the most important person in my life...? How do I know if someone is important to me...? I think that it's suppose to be someone I like ...obviously, someone I see everyday, someone who cares for me, someone I almost can't live without, a girl I like a lot, a girl with blond hair who's beside me right now, Anna is looking at me..._

Yoh and Anna stared at each other for no apparent reasons. Anna's questionair was done, her sheet was upside down on her desk and she was reading a book . She stoped her reading when she felt someone satring at her. That someone was Yoh. He was almost done with the questionaire, just two more question. The both of them would have continued to stare at each other, unfortunatly the teacher didn't agree to that.

-Asakura-san, Kyoyama-san, Will you two stop looking at one another!

Everyone turned around to see what was happening at the back of the classroom. Yoh was blushing madly and Anna was glaring at their classmates. The young shaman soon turned his attention to the question to avoid the look of the other students. Anna continued with her glare until everyone returned to their own sheets, then she read the book she was holding, Yoh slightly looking at her times to times.

_I'll write her name there, nobody will ever know it anyways, and if they do I don't care...question number six! ' If you were a color which color would you be? ' What's the point of this question! They won't know if we're happy and we have a nice life with a color we would like to be!_

_If I was a color...I would be orange. orange? no... I like orange but I don't want to be it...green: no, blue: no, pink: never, red: n...maybe...I would be the same color as Anna's bandana. I would always be on her head feeling her hair! Yay! her hair! I like her hair! I would like to be red! yes! Red! R-E-D._

Last question...' Did you ...' His eyes widened as heread the question. He read it twice to be sure it wasn't his mind who was playing trick on him...

_What the heck?_

--------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm sorry for the mistakes in the word " questionnaire", it was spelled differently everywhere I look up so I write it differently each time I was writing it...Sorry for the mistakes! And I know it's not long, but it's difficult for me to write long stories...**

**Anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter, if you did, it would be nice to send me a review! If you did not...well you're surely not reading this author's note because you probably didn't read the whole story!**


	2. Answer

**Here is the second and last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman king.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yoh's eyes were wide open, he looked at the clock to see if he had enough time to be surprise. Unfortunatly he had not. He quickly answered the last question as he blushed a little. He turned his sheet upside down and looked over Anna. She was putting her book in her school bag and waited.

The bell rang and everyone got up. Manta, Anna and Yoh walked home silently. Yoh stared at Anna all the way and Manta was looking suspiciously at him. The only girl was looking forward according no attention at all at the two boys beside her. Soon Manat left them, saying that he had something to pick up before going home. The two others continued their way down the streets, went past Manta's house and minutes after that, they were home. Yoh opened the door and let Anna go inside before him. When she was inside, he entered as well. They removed their shoes , then Anna went in her room and Yoh went in the kitchen.

The inn was quiet, without anyone around anymore, times to times Tamao was coming, but not for a long while. Amidamaru went with some ghost friends to go around the world. In a word, the two young boy and girl were alone in the inn. Except Manta who was coming every day to 'help' with the chores.

Yoh was cooking the meal thinking about the last question of the questionnaire.

_What was this question! they don't have the right to know that...I hope Anna wrote no...Well She did write no, I'm sure she did. Should I ask her? I'm sure she will tell me that she wrote no, but just to be sure._

_-_Anna! The meal is ready! He yelled

He heard footsteps then he turned around to find his fiancé already sat beside the table, waiting for the meal. He smiled and put a plate with food in it, in front of her and sat next to her.

-Anna?

-What?

-What...what did you write at the last question of the questionnaire today? Yoh started to feel nervousness.

-hmm...What was the last question?

Yoh's eyes widened and he looked at her sadly. _She doesn't remember...yeah right... like I would ever belive that. It's obvious that she is liying, So she wrote yes...no...she didn't! I'm sure she didn't! She can't!_

-You don't remember? She thought about the questions, and then she finaly remember.

-hmm...Okay... YOH! What did YOU wrote !

-I wrote No, obviously! But you! He was panicking, what if she wrote yes? Would he forgive that? Would he be able to live with her without thinking about what she did?

-I wrote No, silly! You didn't think that I would write yes didn't you!

-Well...I did, but...but...

-YOH ASAKURA! You thought that I would be able to do...that! I thought you trusted me more than that!

-Sorry Anna...

She finished her meal rapidly and went in the leaving room. There she thought about it. _She smiled. He was jealous? How cute...but he thought I would be able to...to...do that with someone else than him! _She frowned at this.

-Anna?

-WHAT?

-I'm sorry...I was just so...panicked that you have done did this with someone else than me...

-Yoh! you perfectly know that I would never do that.

-Well...I was just panicking Anna, I know you couldn't have done that, but I couldn't help wondering if you did...

-Yoh...We barely kissed each other one time, you know I'm not ready for more than that yet!

-Yes I know...

-But I must say, tha you look very cute when you're jealous like that.

His head shot up and he looked at her with puzzled eyes. He smiled shyly.

-Well I will be more jealous when you will be my wife!

She turned around blushing lightly. It was the first time he talked about the marriage seriously.She smiled and he returned her smiled, then he sat next watching tv together.

-Maybe we should turn on the tv...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The end! For this fanfic... I know it was short...I hope you enjoyed it even so...**

**I believe that you understood what was the last question of the questionnaire...If you don't, well try to figure out by yourself, because I'm not going to say anything!**

**Hachidori**


End file.
